head vs heart
by bonesmad
Summary: one night changes brennans life what will she do? b&b all the way


**HEAD VS HEART**

**ok this is my first fanfic so im kinda nervous but all comments are appreciated, even bad ones cause they'll help me improve...i hope**

**disclaimer: i own nothing to do with bones except series one on dvd...  
**

That night. That drunken night had changed everything. Three months and five days ago Temperance had sat sobbing uncontrollably on her partners couch. She was clinging to him and letting all her emotions flow. They had just closed a case involving a fifteen year old foster girl who had been beaten to death by her foster mother. The case had hit Tempe a little to close to home, and that was why she was now leaning on her partner for support. Booth was amazed by how capable she now was of showing her emotions to him. He had known her for almost three years now and over that time they had become very close. Before they met she had been a recluse, she hid behind her work and never opened up to anyone. Now all that had changed. He had changed her. Once all her tears had dried up they opened a few bottles of wine, and after their fair share of glasses they had fallen into bed together. Tempe had always had some feelings for Booth, and had known that this would probably happen sometime but she was in no way prepared for the changes it would bring around.

Since that night weeks ago, things had become awkward for the pair. Tempe had left his house the next morning before he woke up and they had never had a chance to talk about it as they had had a phenomenal amount of cases over the last few months. They now never stayed in the same room alone, and even for car trips and interrogations they made up excuses to bring people along. This meant that they never talked much and as a result their work suffered. And now she had discovered the biggest change of all. She Dr Temperance Brennan was………………….pregnant…… three months along to be exact. Last month she had started getting sick in the mornings but had put it down to a stomach bug that had been going around the lab. When she had missed a period she was not alarmed as she often did because of the stress her job put her under, but when she missed a second she began to wonder. And now the cravings had started and she was beginning to show so she took the test to confirm her assumptions which proved to be correct. She had no idea what to do she was in no way prepared for this and the fact that she had no idea what her feelings were for the father of the child made it worse. When her cravings began she began to think that the child in her was taunting her because she was now always longing for Sid's pies. The one food that reminded her of him. For a while she had hoped that the baby wasn't his but she knew that it had to be. She and Sully had broken over five months ago and well let's just say that since then nothing else had happened besides that night. The only thing she was certain of at the moment was that she was in no way ready for a child. Her life revolved around her work. She spent all her time either in the lab, chasing bad guys or writing. There was no room for a baby in her life. And she would definitely not be able to handle a child that was half hers half Booths. They were barely speaking because they had slept together, if she told him about this they could lose their entire relationship. She would probably lose him. So she resolved not to tell him. She ha done option………abortion. Every logical thought she had pointed her down this road but she still felt a slight pain in her chest when she thought about it, but she always just shook it off.

Temperance had just hung up the phone when there was a knock on the door. She smiled hoping it was Booth.

"Sweetie" came a voice that did definitely not belong to Booth.

"Yes Ange?" she replied knowing that it was her best friend

"Can I come in?"

"Of course."

"Hon? The doors locked."

"Oh sorry Ange." Temperance stood up and walked to the door to open it. She had locked it while she rang the clinic to, make her appointment as the last thing she had needed was someone walking in on her. She had scheduled her appointment for Saturday. She would only be pregnant for another week.

"Thanks Bren. I just need you to ok these tissue markers for me." Angela said walking in the door, with a skull in her hands. "Sweetie are you ok?"

"Yes why."

"Bren you're crying" Temperance raised her hands to her face and felt her tears.

"Ange I need to tell you something." She was now faced with a mew dilemma. When she had rung the clinic she had been told that she need someone to drive her home after. She had immediately thought of Angela but she was dreading telling her. Actually she was dreading her finding out whose baby it was.

"Anything Bren. What's up?" she closed the door and sat on the couch.

"Angela I'm………..I'm……."

"You're what Hun?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?! Sweetie that's great" she said standing up.

"No it's not Ange." She replied crying harder.

"Yes it is Hun you should be happy. Now I have to ask is it Sully's?" Angela said placing her arm around her friend and leading her to the couch.

"No. I mean Sully and I broke up months ago. I think id be showing by now!"

"Right sorry. But who else's can it be, unless it's that F.B. eye candy's!" she laughed as she was only joking, but when she saw the look in Temperance's face she stopped. "Oh my God it's Booths!" she gasped. "When? How?" she stuttered

"After the Dawson case…….. We were very drunk." Tempe said slowly.

"Sweetie and you didn't tell me!"

"Well we haven't even talked about it since so…."

"That explains why things have been so weird between you lately." Tempe heard this and looked down at her feet.

"Is it that obvious?" she muttered.

"Yes Bren it is. We all just thought ye had had some massive argument but it seems that the opposite happened." Angela stood up and looked down at her friend.

"Sweetie?"

"Yes Ange?"

"Does he know?"

"Know what?" Tempe looked up.

"Does he know about the baby?"

"NO! No he doesn't and he's not going to find out about it! You can't tell him Ange," Temperance stood up shouting.

"Sweetie, he's going to find out sooner or later. I mean I know he doesn't have a doctorate or anything but he's a very smart man and I'm sure he will realize when you start expanding!"

"Ange he's not going to find out because I'm not keeping the baby."

"Sweetie, you're getting an abortion?" sitting down and taking Tempe's hand.

"Yes Ange. That's why I told you. I need someone to come with me." The tears now coming down her face were uncontrollable.

"Bren, are you sure about this I mean this is a huge decision!"

"Ange I made the appointment just there. It's on Saturday.

"But sweetie are you posi…"

"Yes Ange I'm sure!" she interrupted. "Things are weird enough between myself and Booth already and that's just because we slept together. Imagine what could happen if we had a child! And besides I'm not ready for kids." Her tears evaporated as she spoke.

"Sweetie, things are only weird because you haven't talked to each other yet. And as for not being ready for kids, haven't you seen yourself with Parker?"

"Ange…."

"No Bren just listen. I think you need to think long and hard about this. Booth deserves to know about this baby. His baby. Yer baby. I know you think that this is the best option right now but I also know that you love Booth and he loves you. If on Saturday you still want to go through with this, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Ange." Then the two girls shared a hug. They sat beside each other until they were interrupted by the door opening.

"Knock knock." Booth said as he opened the door. "Come on Bones we have a case." He then looked up and saw the two women. "Oh sorry I'll call back." He went to leave.

"No Booth it's ok. I'm coming." She stood up and Angela grabbed her hand and shot her a meaningful look. "Later Ange. Later." With that the partners walked out of the office and he did something he hadn't done in weeks, he put a protective hand on the small of her back. His touch felt wonderful to her.

They both sat into the S.U.V. and Brennan went to speak.

"So what's the case?"

"There is none."

"What? Then why are we…"

"I just needed to get you out of the lab. I think we need to talk. We've had so many cases in the last few months that we haven't got to jut talk." He said and she knew he wanted to talk about that night. She gave he no response just a weak smile.

"So Bones where do you want to go?"

"I could do with some pie." She said.

"Wong Fous it is." He grinned and started the car.

They walked into their favorite restaurant and went straight to the back booth were there was small chance of them being overheard. A few seconds later Sid came over to them with two slices of apple pie.

"Thanks Sid." Booth said digging into his.

"No problem my man." Sid replied.

"Sid how did you….." Brennan began.

"Bones how many times do I have to tell you Sid just knows." Booth said through a mouthful of pie.

"Yep and besides that's what you've been getting everyday for about a month now." Sid added smiling.

"Wait Bones, you've been coming here with out me?" Booth said putting on a pout.

"No laws against it." She shrugged. Sid just laughed and walked off.

"So, Bones we need to talk."

"About what? She asked innocently.

"You know what Bones. Don't mess with me. We've barely said two words to each other since…..since…." He cut himself off and blushed. The big strong agent blushed.

"Since we slept together Booth just say it!" she snapped.

"Yeah since then." He looked up at her. "Bones I haven't not spoken to you because I didn't want to or because I just used you. I t was because I didn't know what to say. I needed to find the perfect words to tell you how I feel and well its taken ages but I've found them." He reached out and took her hand. "Tempe I am in love with you. I have been since the day we met and I would be honored if you would consider going out with me."

"Booth I….."

"Hang on I'm not finished. I know you're scared. I am too in fact I'm petrified. I know that this could be the best or worst thing for us, but I also know that if we didn't try that e would always regret it. I know we are complete opposites. You're a pure squint, logical and intelligent and if truth be told I think you're too good for me. I mean I'm a gun touting guy who follows his gut and has slightly Alpha male tendencies." At that she laughed. "But Bones….Tempe you complete me. Lastly I know you fear that everyone you let close to you leaves you but I never would. I am so in love with you, I can't go a day without at least speaking to you. These last few months have killed me and I now know

That I need you in my life and I will never leave you. So Bones what do you think? I know that I'll never be able to use all you're squint speech but how did I do?" he gave her the huge charm smile that she had once resented but no adored.

"Booth" she replied. "Those three months were worth it, because you thought of the most perfect words I could ever hear. And you're right I am scared but I'm not the person that I used to be. The person that ran away when they were scared. I've changed, you've changed me." With that she took his hand and gently kissed it.

"So….." his grin got wider even though she thought that wasn't possible. "You want to leave? The squint squad think we have a case so we're free for a while." he stood up.

"Ok with me." And she stood beside him. He put some bills on the table and then placed his arm around her waist and led her towards the door. At the door Temperance realized she had forgotten her jacket. She told him to go on ahead and went back to get it. As she did Sid came up to her and handed her the coat.

"Here you are Dr Brennan. Oh and congratulations." He said

"Thanks Sid. We're going to give it a try."

"OH that's not what I'm talking about." He smiled and his gaze dropped to her stomach.

"What?...How did you…" she started.

"As I've said before, I just know. There's nothing you can hide from Sid. Don't worry I wont say a word that's up to you. Goodbye Doc." And he strolled away. She walked out to the car wondering how Sid had known. She sat into the S.U.V. just in time to hear Booth end a phone call.

"Bones that was Rebecca. Her mom was in an accident and she needs me to and Parker." He sighed and took her hand. "Will I drop you off at the lab?"

"No I'll come with you. I want to get to know Parker better." She smiled.

"Oh….. That's great Bones. I get to spend the evening with my two favorite people." He leaned over and kissed her.

They collected Parker and took him to the park. Temperance sat on a bench and looked as her partner, 'Boyfriend' she thought to herself, played with his son, all the while silently debating wither or not to tell him her secret. She watched as he carefully helped the small boy up onto the swings, and gently pushed him. She saw him comfort the child when he tripped and bumped his knee and when he cheered him up by playing 'helicopter'. She sat there staring in awe at how different her partner was with his on. She was used to the Seeley Booth who chased down criminals and used a gun and well saved her life on numerous occasions. She had known he was a paternal being but had had no idea how much so. After a while Booth left his son in the sand pit and went over to his partner.

"You ok Bones?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes why?" she replied equally puzzled.

"You're holding you stomach." He said. She looked down and saw that she had indeed unknowns to herself been rubbing her 'bump'.

"Oh………Well…….Am I'm just hungry." She said.

"Well then I better feed you." Booth smiled. "Parker you up for some chips?" he yelled. The small child looked up and ran over to his fathers awaiting open arms. The three of them headed off to get food.

Three hours later they were back in Tempe's office. Parker had fallen asleep in Booths arms and Booth had settled on the couch as so not to wake him.

"Is it ok if we crash here for a while Bones?" he asked.

"I don't know what that means" she replied. He laughed and tried again.

"I know you have work to do but is it ok with you if we stay here for a while?"

"Of course. I have to go talk to Zach." With that she turned to leave but stopped turned around and kissed him. When she did they heard a squeal outside the door.

"Guys this is great!!" it was Angela.

"Shhhh" they said in unison. "Parkers asleep!" Brennan went to the door and grabbed Angela by the wrist dragging her away from the room.

"So sweetie I take it you two made up." She beamed.

"Yes Angela, we have decided to give it a go. But I'm still not telling him about the……..the..."

"The baby Bren. Why not? I still think he deserves to know."

"He's not going to Ange. I just don't want this right now."

"Its you're choice Sweetie but do you really think you could live with that big a secret hanging over you?" Angela walked away.

Tempe thought long and hard about it. She thought about it when Zach was telling her about his progress with two skeletons from Limbo. She thought about it while Hodgins showed her his new insect profiles and she thought about it while Angela showed her the facial reconstruction of the newest Iron Age warrior. The more she thought about it the more she was split in two. All her logic told her she was making the right decision but she couldn't help but feel upset.

She walked into her office and saw Booth and Parker fast asleep on the couch. She smiled as she noticed that her partners arm was around his little boy protectively and that the child had his head on his fathers lap. She gazed at them for a few seconds and suddenly started crying. She ran from the office and went straight to her best friend.

"Ange I cant do this!" she said as she burst into the artist's office. Angela looked up from her files.

"What Sweetie?" she asked

"I can't go through with this."

"What? Going out with Booth?"

"No. the abortion. I just can't do it. My head is telling me I'm doing the right thing but my heart is screaming at me not to do it! I don't know which to listen to." She sat on a chair.

"Sweetie………." Angela started.

"And that's not all Ange. I can't do it to him."

"Who Bren?"

"Booth…..Seeley. I can't do it to him. I have seen how hurt he is every time Rebecca takes Parker home. It almost kills him, and I couldn't take another child from him. Even if he didn't know about it. I would and it would hurt too much."

"SO are you going to tell him?"

"I want to Ange but I don't know what to say I mean I can't go up to him and say, 'hi Booth how are you? By the way I'm pregnant with your child.'" She said.

"Yeah I wouldn't advise that approach Hun. But you know that I can't tell what to say. This has to come from you. From your heart."

"But Ange this is me we're talking about I can't use my heart!"

"Well from what you've been saying I'm pretty sure you can you just don't realize it yet." she smiled and left the office.

Temperance sat there for an hour listening to the battle that was raging inside her. She was brought back to reality by a knock on the door.

"Hey Bones. Rebecca just picked up Parker, and Ange said you were in here. Are you ok?" he asked as he strode over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"No Booth I'm not. We….we have to talk."

"Bones if you don't want to do this its ok we can just….." he started but she stopped him.

"No Booth it's not that, I want us to be together more than anything. I just have something to tell you."

"Oh God you're not secretly married to Sully are you?" he laughed.

"No definitely not." She too laughed "It's just………well I wasn't going to tell you because I thought I didn't want it. All the logic I had told me I didn't and besides we weren't even talking at the time. But my feelings just wouldn't let up they kept eating away at all the logic. And now we're…. we're an 'us' and well my feelings have won out for once." She said quickly.

"Temperance…..honey…." he took her chin in his hands. "Just tell me" he looked deeply into her crystal blue eyes and she melted under his gaze.

"Booth…….Seeley… I'm pregnant and it's yours." He dropped his hand and she looked at the floor. When she looked up she was greeted by the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Tempe that is fantastic……. I couldn't be more delighted……I mean we……us…..we're going to have a baby! We'll be a family." He kissed her passionately and pulled her firmly but gently off the couch.

"Come with me." He said as he steered her out of the office and up onto the platform in the middle of the lab where Angela, Hodgins, Zach and Cam were standing. "Everyone!" Booth said and all the squints looked up. "Temperance and I have some news. We are now officially an item." He beamed.

"Finally" Hodgins said while Angela squealed. Zach just looked confused and Cam was in shock.

"And" Booth continued. He looked at Temperance. "You tell them Hun." She looked up at him and smiled.

"We are expecting a baby." She grinned thrilled that she ha decided to tell him and now thrilled at the prospect of her baby. Her baby. Her and Booths baby. The next few seconds saw Zach gasp, Cam drop the tray of instruments she was holding and Hodgins and Angela run up to the couple. Hodgins hugged Tempe and Angela hugged Booth.

"This is fantastic guys!" Angela said. Booth looked at her and said

"You knew didn't you!" she just laughed. Zach slowly approached the group and shook Dr Brennan's hand saying congratulations. He then went to shake Booths but Booth pulled him into a bear hug. Zach squeaked in surprise and everyone laughed, except Cam who had slipped away unnoticed.

"I think this calls for a celebratory night out!" Hodgins shouted.

"Definitely!" Booth agreed "But no alcohol for my Bones!" he smiled down at her and kissed her.

SEVEN MONTHS LATER:

Zach, Hodgins and Cam sat in Angela office as she read out a letter that had just arrived addressed to the four of them.

"Dear Zach, Angela, Jack and Camille. You are cordially invited to join Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth on the 2nd of June for the christening of their beloved daughter Christine Martha Booth. Aww isn't this so sweet!! They signed it at the bottom B&B!" Angela said finishing the letter.

"That's a nice name. Where did they get it?" Hodgins asked.

"Well Tempe's mom was Christine, well at least to Bren and Booths mom is Martha." Angela smiled.

"What I don't get is how Booth talked Dr Brennan into having her christened." Zach said.

"Trust me Zach we're all wondering that!" Jack laughed.

"I still can't believe it." Cam said. 'Serves her right after how mean she was to Bren' Angela thought.

"So Christening gifts. Any ideas??" Angela asked.

THE END.


End file.
